The Time After
by Poolbreeze
Summary: So many questions where left unanswered at the end of The MockingJay. Here are some of those questions that are answered. What was Peeta and Katniss's wedding like. What was the meeting between Gale and Katniss when she told him about her wedding? What was Gale's reaction to her having Peeta's child.
1. Chapter 1

I walk up the path to the house Peeta and I share now in Victor Village. It's the one across from Haymitch neither of us could live in ether house too many memories. In this house there's only new memories in a way it helps us both cope with things.

Twelve is getting better. The grave we dug has been buried over and we have built most of the town houses. Me and Peeta personally built the bakery. Peeta designed it to be his dream place to work and he loves going to it everyday. I'm glad we have all decided to keep the meadow clear of houses. I go there every day now. I sit on the rock by myself it feels bare without Gale but I am getting used to. Peeta sometimes comes and meets me there with some bread and it helps. It's becoming our place no longer mine and Gale's.

I see a light on in Haymitch's kitchen and glare at his house angrily. He was suppose to watch us and make sure we are okay but we only see him on walks to town to get more alcohol then he's back in his house.

I open the door, Peeta isn't home from work yet. I start on dinner. I am not the best baker but I can cook alright and Peeta's teaching me some new recipes.

I hear the door and Peeta rushes towards me. I look up at him surprised.

"What?" I ask.

"It came!" he exclaimed holding up a letter.

"My pardon?" I ask now excited as well.

Peeta nods "I'm sorry I shouldn't have opened it but…."

I shrug "it's alright give it to me though!"

He smiles and hands it to me. I pull out the paper and unfold it.

 ** _Dear Katniss,_**

 ** _It has been over a year since you shot and killed Madam Coin. You have been very good since and I President Paylor give you full pardon._**

 ** _From President Paylor_**

 ** _PS: I can't wait to see you._**

I grin at it. Peeta smiles and wraps me in a hug which I return.

"I want to visit Two," I say.

Peeta stiffens a bit because he knows I'm not just going back for my mother. I also have to see Gale so much has been left out, thrown into a pile between us.

He breaks apart from me "sure as long as yes is your answer to this next question." he pulls out a black box from his pocket and gets down on one knee.

I grin broadly and about to say yes when I realized he hasn't even asked the question yet.

"Katniss Everdeen will you do me the honor in….."

"Yes Peeta!" I say.

He puts the ring on my finger where the former one has gotten lost. He rises and kisses me. We don't stop until we have to breath. We break away but are still hugging each other.

"Should we let Haymitch know?" asks Peeta.

"Know about what?" I ask him.

"Our engagement and I want to have our wedding soon," he says.

I nod "me too." I whisper.

He lets go of me and takes my hand. We walk out of the house and out to Haymitch's. Peeta bangs on the door.

We both a week after we got settled in decided to buy Haymitch a housekeeper. We walk in and thanks to her it's not a disaster like he used to keep it.

Haymitch looks up at us "hello there."

Peeta and I are both angry at him and he knows it. I open my mouth to say something but Peeta beats me to it.

"Where have you been!" he bellows even I jump a bit. Haymitch looks hurt at this but neither of us care.

"You were sent back here to help Katniss! I came back and you where exactly like you are now! Didn't you see her! Some mentor you are!" Peeta shouts at him.

I put my arm around him but make no attempt to calm him down.

"What about you sweetheart feel the same way?" Haymitch says.

I frown slightly "don't call me sweetheart!"

Haymitch shrugs.

"I do! You are weak always having to bury your feelings at the bottom of a bottle!" I say to him. I'm not shouting but Haymitch looks down at his knees.

"I know. You have and forever will be stronger. I can't be your mentor any longer," says Haymitch.

Peeta turns sharply to the door "we are leaving for two in the morning tomorrow. We are engaged Haymitch! We have a wedding to plan." before storming off.

"Really?" Haymitch asks me.

I nod and show him my ring "Peeta and I want you there Haymitch but if you're going to be drunk and not remember the night! I think we will reconsider."

I leave and follow Peeta. He is still angry as he sets dinner on the table. I grab his arm and kiss him lightly.

"Are we really leaving for Two tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes we will plan our wedding on the train and maybe go visit the Capitol," Peeta says.

"Yeah, you're sure you're well enough to visit the Capitol?" I ask not wanting it to set him off again.

He nods "I haven't in six months I'm fine."

I kiss him again "thank you."

"I want to see Finnick and Finn as well," Peeta says.

I nod "that'll be nice."

We sit down and eat for a moment before Peeta grabs my hand and squeezes it.

I look at him he's crying "are you alright?" I ask.

He nods and looks up at me "it's just Gale."

I look at him "you sound like him. Peeta I'm not going to go off with Gale!"

Peeta stares at me "how do I know that?"

"Because I don't need Gale. He has too much fight and I have plenty of that myself. I need you I need the dandelion that means hope. I need you Peeta."

Peeta smiles at me and kisses me "I need you too." he whispers.

I smile at him before going upstairs to pack some clothes for Two. Peeta follows a couple minutes later. We pack in silence before I say.

"We should have Finn be the ring bearer," I say to him.

He grins at me "I like that should we dress him up as a bear so he can be the ring bear?"

I laugh "we'll see."

Peeta looks at me and I look back we smile at each other before going back to packing.

We are sitting in the living room. Peeta has his arm around me and our bags are packed and by the door. We sit watching the flames of the fire dance. Buttercup sits beside me.

I stroke him and stare into the flames "what did you mean to Haymitch when you yelled at him for the time I spent here without you?"

Peeta scowles "he was scent back here with you and promised me, Effie, Plutarch and Paylor that he was going to watch you. He didn't! I resent him for it. When I came back I thought you would be hunting perhaps like before the games. I thought you would still miss your sister but the grief and mourning stage would have been driven out. But no I came back and you hadn't moved from the couch in months. Haymitch hadn't seen you or even called you since you got back. I felt he owed me and then he failed again. He's the weakest person I know."

There's a cough behind us and we both jump and turn to see Haymitch he's crying and walks over and sits down on a chair across from us.

"You are right Peeta I am weak. But you are not right about me neglecting Katniss while you were gone. I came over every night to check on her. But I couldn't bring myself to wake her or make her go on through her day. I know what grief is like. Those doctors in the Capitol they have no clue what we have been through even the people in Thirteen don't. There are only six people in the world that know how we feel now."

I watch him and lean forward and take his hand which takes us all by surprise.

"You should have done stuff yes but that was six months ago. I'm better now and so are we all. We will heal more I think without the games."

Haymitch smiles softly at me "can I join you tomorrow?"

I look at Peeta "sure." I say before turning back to Haymitch.

"Thanks," he says "oh also congratulations you found it."

Peeta looks up at him "found what?"

"The life of a victor." he says.

I watch him leave before turning to Peeta grinning. Peeta shrugs and kisses me before leading me upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2- Trip To Two

**Sorry about the wait here is chapter 2.**

I wake up and turn to see Peeta's spot empty. I sit up and wrap myself in a housecoat before heading downstairs. The smell of my favorite breakfast -pancakes- wafts over me and I breath deeply. Peeta sets a mug of hot chocolate on the table seeing how neither of us like coffee. He jumps when he looks up and smiles.

"I will never get used to your hunters tread it's as if you fly over the ground," he says.

I grin as he wraps his arms around me.

"I smell pancakes!" I tell him.

He grins "I know it's your favorite and it's been a long time since I had them."

I kiss him "thank you."

He grins and goes to collect the plates as I sit down at the table and sip my hot chocolate. I look down at the ring on my finger for the first time really. I smile at it it's a simple gold ring with a small diamond on it. I grin I know Peeta got it because he knew I wouldn't want a big chunk of diamond. I run my thumb around it and grin broadly at it.

Peeta walks in and sets down a plate in front of me. I put two pancakes on my plate and drizzle syrup on them. I look up at Peeta after taking a few bits. He's chewing slowly staring at me. I give him a soft smile.

He scowls slightly "so today we are heading to Two."

"I can't help say I'm excited!" I say.

He grins "I want to meet Finn!"

"Same from what I heard he's just like Finnick," I respond.

We both look down at our plates talking about Finnick makes us both hurt. We both take a couple of minutes before talking again.

"I also want to see how my mother's coping," I say.

"I can't help hope it's better than you were," he says.

I scowl thinking "probably is. I mean I was all alone I was upset and had nothing to do but mope around in my grief. What does my mother have?"

"She's been training doctors in Two remember?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah hopefully they are keeping her busy," I say.

Peeta and I are sitting on a couch in the train car Haymitch sitting across from us.

"Look at us," he says "bunch of broken people!"

I smile "this reminds me of our train trips together. Effie, Cinna and Portia are missing though."

I stop. Oh Cinna we found his body in a cell under the mansion in the Capitol. He was killed being tortured. I can't help myself from tracing the pattern in my outfit that was carefully planned out by Cinna. Peeta tightens his arm around me.

I frown slight before sighing "we should call Effie get her to meet us in Two."

"Do you want to?" Peeta asks.

I nod and walk over to the phone and pick it up. I only wait a few moments before Effie is on the phone.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hey Effie it's Katniss!" I say.

She lets out a squeal of surprise "oh Katniss! I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Effie!" I say.

"Did you get President Paylor's letter?"she asks.

I smile slightly "yes I did. Peeta, Haymitch and I are on our way to Two want to meet us there?"

"Of course!" she exclaims.

"Peeta and I have big, big news!" I say smiling as I use one of her statements that used to drive me insane.

Effie giggles "see you soon Katniss." she pauses before saying "I am glad your better."

I smile "thanks Effie."

"Good bye Katniss see you soon," she says.

"See you Effie," I say.

I hang up and look up at Peeta "she's coming."

Peeta grins "it'll be like old times."

I sit beside him "I think it'll be a bit better than old times."

"Oh definitely," Peeta smiles and kisses my forehead.

I grin at him.

We pull into the station at Two and step out onto the platform. Six people await us.

Effie, my mother, Annie, Finn, Johanna and Gale.

I smile at them.

Finn walks over to us on his little toddler feet. Peeta scoops him up and hugs him.

"Hey Finn!" he says.

"Hello," he says.

I can almost see Finnick in him. He is so identical to him that I gasp. Peeta looks at me and grins.

I smile at Annie and hug her "hello Annie how are you doing?"

She looks at me "who knows. I can't understand how any of us can deal with it."

I nod understanding her.

"But enough about me how are you?" she asks.

"Better," I say.

She looks at me with sympathy before turning to Peeta.

I turn to Johanna.

"Hey," she snarks at me.

She has never been one to be sympathetic for anyone. I have grown used to it and her snarkiness helps more than Annie's sympathy.

"Hey!" I say.

She grins at me knowing I have passed her test and she hugs me "hey brainless."

I smile at her "how have you been?"

"Better," she says.

I nod.

Johanna hugs Haymitch and I turn to Effie. She hugs me and clasps my hand only then does everyone notice my ring.

She gasps "no way!"

"Yep!" says Peeta as he puts an arm around me "we are getting married!"

I smile and kiss his cheek before turning to look for the first time at Gale and my mother.

"Hey," I say some what awkwardly.

My mother hugs me not speaking.

"Good to see you to," I say with an attempt to lighten the mood.

It doesn't work.

She looks at me her eyes streaming with tears. I whip them away.

"I missed you so much," she cries "I wrote but you didn't answer."

I nod "I know I didn't answer the phone or any of my letters. Even the ones from the doctors in the Capitol."

She clasps my shoulder "Katniss I could have helped you."

"No mom you couldn't have!" I say turning away from her "I lost my respect for you after dad died and since then we have never been the same. Peeta helped me when he came back."

My mother nods looking at the ground "I am so sorry! I never wanted to be a disappointment to you and your sister."

I sigh "Prim didn't see you as a disappointment. She saw you as a sick person. I just think I say you worse than that because I was left with the burden of feeding you guys."

My mother nods and tries to wrap her arms around me but I pull away.

"Please mom don't," I say.

She looks as though I just slapped her but nods "I miss her too you know."

I stare at her and feel fury surge through me "you never did anything for her! You think you are hurting well I started this whole thing to protect her! If I didn't love her I wouldn't have volunteered when her name was called. I would never have went to the arena. The games would have still been going on! Mom I failed her! I set out at the beginning to save her and I end up getting her blown up in a bomb."

Peeta is at my side instantly when I too start to cry. I hid my face in his neck as he rubs my back the way he knows will comfort me. He pulls me out and brushes the hair from my eyes.

"You alright?" he asks.

I nod "yes I'm okay."

He nods and gives my shoulder a squeeze.

I turn to Gale and stare at him he stares back.

Peeta pats my back "Annie has asked if we want to eat at her place."

"Sure if you are okay with that," I say.

He nods "I'll come find you when dinners ready."

He tells everyone to follow him and heads to where I guess Annie's house is.

I look after him gratefully.

Gale sighs "I never stood a chance."

"What?" I ask turning to him.

"When you came back from the first arena I thought I stood a chance against him. But I didn't."

I look at him. He gives me his usual soft smile which brings my smile I always saved for him.

Gale sighs "you didn't kill Prim I did."

I look at my feet this of course is true. His bomb design killed her and I know that.

I look up at him "you didn't mean for her to be there."

"I know but still. When I was working on those things. Causing the cave in here or coming up with bomb stuff with Beetee. You looked at me like I was a killer. I don't think you ever got this but you always said that you had to be in the games to understand. But I think you have to be outside watching your best friend die to understand as well."

I look up at him he walks over to a bench and I sit beside him.

"I was there sitting there watching you being cooked to die. I watched you be paraded in a really pretty dress holding hands with this random guy. Then I watched him declare his love for you. I see the game start you almost die from fire, dehydration,an explosion then you find Peeta who saved your life when I couldn't. I watch you kiss him and do all this stuff I had wanted my whole life. You to love me and kiss me. Then you came back and I thought okay maybe I had a chance. Then you got called to another arena. You came back and Snow started torturing Peeta. I knew that was it. I knew I was not the real thing just a substitue to Peeta. If Peeta would die you would be broken beyond repair. I would never be your lover just your hunting partner. I don't know I think I believe that if the games haven't called you away than maybe I would have been able to live happily ever after with you. They hurt you beyond repair. I knew I would never see the real Katniss Everdeen again so that was why I was fighting. Not because of watching the games or because of working in the mines. I was fighting because how I believed our future would have been and because you where how you were."

I look up at him he has tears streaming down his face and I place a hand on his knee.

Gale looks at me "I loved the old Katniss Everdeen and perhaps I love the old one but not in the way I loved the old you."

I smile "I love the new me better. I feel more complete. I miss Prim more than you can imagion but Peeta he helps me get over it."

Gale looks at me and takes my hand with my ring. He looks at it. He huffs and lets go.

"What?" I ask.

"He really does get you! I thought he would have bought you the most expensive one he could find which I knew you wouldn't have liked. But no he bought this ring the one I would have picked for you," Gale says.

I smile at him "isn't that good?"

Gale grins back "for you yeah. For me not really I wanted to be the one that put a ring on your finger."

I sigh "it would never have worked Gale. We both have so much fight that if we were together it'd be bad. I need Peeta and you need a girl who you are happy with that's not me."

Gale nods "perhaps. Want to go hunting with me?"

I give him a soft smile "maybe tomorrow. I want to go and eat at Annie's."

Gale looks a little hurt by this but nods "alright."

He glances at something behind me. I turn and smile at Peeta.

"Hey dinners ready," he says.

I nod and take his hand. Peeta looks at Gale.

"Did you guys sort stuff out?" he asks.

I nod and look at Gale "yes. I was wondering what we had planned tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I know of," Peeta says.

"Oh good then Gale we can go hunting tomorrow," I say.

Peeta doesn't seem to like this idea.

"Want to come Peeta?" I ask.

Peeta looks slightly surprised "I'm not that good at it you know that."

I nod "I can teach you. You never got a very good teacher."

Peeta grins "well if I'm learning from one of the best than I should."

I grin at him and kiss his cheek. Turning to Gale who doesn't look happy at having Peeta come.

"See you tomorrow Gale. Unless…." I trail off looking at Peeta.

He nods "Annie says your welcome Gale."

Gale gets to his feet. Peeta puts his arm around me and starts to walk to Annie's. I turn to make sure Gale's following. He is but not with the happiest expression.

We walk into Annie's house and I breath deeply. Seafood. Images of the Quell flash into my mind. Peeta, Finnick and I eating the crabs and fish together. I know I made a gasp when I entered because Peeta pushes me into a chair.

"Katniss?" he asks softly.

I shake my head "sorry." I look at my knees. Another image flashes into my mind but this one brings a smile to my lips. Peeta giving me the small pearl. Us joking with Finnick about how you could crush coal and make it into pearls something Effie had heard to be true in the Capitol. Of course it's not. If you crush coal and put it under a lot of heat and pressure then it after a long time turns into diamonds.

I look up at Peeta he's wearing a concern expression.

"Sorry."

He squeezes my arm knowing that I had a flashback "want to talk about it?"

I look at him "the seafood just reminded me of those days in the Quell with Finnick. Then I remembered you giving me that pearl and us joking around with Finnick about how you could change it into diamonds if we crushed it up."

Peeta gives a soft chuckle and kisses my forehead "want to go eat then?"

I nod "yeah."

He helps me to my feet and we go sit at the table. I sit across from Gale and Peeta sits beside me. I notice Beetee is sitting at the table as well.

I look at him and smile.

He smiles at me "congratulations to you two."

"Thank you Beetee how have you been?" I ask.

He shrugs "the weapons have been keeping me pretty busy. I have also been working on a few new inventions. Ones finished and I sent Plutarch a letter to come check it out. No reply."

I look at him "that's the one person who hasn't phoned or called. You think he's that busy?"

Beetee shrugs "who knows maybe he was poking at Paylor to get over with your pardon."

I shrug "how'd the other executions go after Snow's?"

Beetee gives me a chuckle "lot smoother."

I grin sheepishly at him "well she ordered to have my sister and me killed."

Beetee smiles "we were all taken for fouls. Peeta how have you been any flashbacks?"

Peeta shakes his head "not while I'm awake."

I turned to him since this is news to me "what?"

Peeta smiles at me "it's not that big of a deal."

Gale gives a light couch "maybe not to you Peeta. To Katniss I think it is. If you do ever lose control well we say what can happen."

I give him a glare but he doesn't seem to care.

Peeta stiffens beside me "I…"

I kiss him "don't listen to him. He's just grumpy."

I glare at Gale before turning back to Peeta.

"No he's right I..should do something like maybe wake you or go lock myself in the bathroom."

I sigh "or tell me in the morning that it happened. You always wake up when I have nightmares and stuff. Let me help you with this."

He smiles at me "really Katniss it helps when I wake up and see you sleeping peacefully it makes me calmer."

I turn back to Beetee who smiles at us "ah young love."

I sigh "it's a lot of work."

Peeta kisses my cheek smiling "we'll talk more later." he mutters to me.

I nod "good."

I have missed how it started but Gale's now talking to Beetee about his new invention. Beetee shoots him down.

"It's a surprise," he says.

I look at him suspiciously and turn to Johanna "so Johanna are you planning on heading back to seven?"

She shakes her head looking at me "no I don't have anyone I love there. At least here I can spend time with other broke, brainless victors."

I grin at her knowing that was pointed at me and turn to Peeta. He smiles at me.

"Maybe we could move here," I say to him.

He looks at me as though trying to see if I'm serious "I knew this would happen."

"What?" I ask.

"I knew that if we came here you would never want to leave," he says.

I stare at him. Maybe I even knew this that I wouldn't want to leave. Perhaps stay and raise our children here.

"Peeta if our plan really is to…." I hesitate "to have children.I don't want them to grow up on a graveyard."

Peeta beams at me "you want to have kids?"

I look at him "maybe some day. I wouldn't mind having them now that the games and war are over."

"Katniss if you will let me have kids. The one thing I've wanted since I was three. Even more your children then we can move anywhere you would like."

I smile at him and kiss him. He kisses me back. I mean it, having kids with Peeta would be different than having kids with say Gale. We would be there the whole time to help each other. Perhaps we could one day start a family. I think I could grow to like the idea. Now that I know they won't be taken away from me.


End file.
